Pourquoi j'aime un crétin comme lui ?
by Marginale-ment
Summary: L'automne est là et les préoccupations de Ban aussi. Heureusement, une petite course dans un parc et un amour dévoilé apaisera Ban. Os tout petit tout mimi


Titre : Pourquoi j'aime un crétin comme lui ?!!

Coucou !! Voilà un petit Os sur GetBakers sans prétention, et doux comme de la crème chantily. C'est tout mimi et ça fait limite pitié ^^' Alors si ça vous tente …

- Regarde Ban-chan !! Toutes ces feuilles qui tombent !!

Ginji s'amusait à attraper les feuilles. Ban soupira, exaspéré.

C'est normal Ginji ! On est en automne !

Oui, mais c'est beau !

…

Hein Ban-Chan ?!

Oui, c'est beau !! Ça te vas ?!

Oh … Ne t'énerves pas …

Tu sais très bien que j'ai autre chose à faire que de penser à ces feuilles !

Mais …

A gagner de l'argent par exemple !

Ban-chan ?

Quoi encore ?!!

Et avant que ne puisse réagir, il était à terre, dans un amas de feuilles mortes. Le jeune homme resta incrédule, puis entendit Ginji s'esclaffer et se mettre à courir.

Ginji !! Reviens là !! Je vais te tuer !! cria Ban

Ils se coururent après dans le parc où ils dormaient, la voiture encore (et toujours) à la fourrière. Leur petit jeu dura quelques minutes quand Ban réussit enfin à attraper le blond. Il l'agrippa et ils se retrouvèrent allonger l'un sur l'autre. Ginji riait de nouveau, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Ban. Celui-ci profitait de cette halte pour reprendre son souffle. Ginji n'était pas lourd sur lui. Il trouvait même agréable d'avoir son ami sur son corps. Un sentiment apaisant prenait position en lui. Ils restèrent allonger cinq minutes quand Ginji rompit le silence.

Ça fait du bien …

De quoi ?? fit Ban en relevant son visage.

Et bien de se vider la tête comme ça …

Hum ... oui, c'est vrai.

Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, Ban-chan !

Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement !!

Ca faisait longtemps que le générateur d'électricité humain n'avait pas vu le brun aussi détendus. C'était si rare, et les rares fois où Ban se permettait de lâcher la pression, c'est quand ils étaient seuls. Cette pensées réchauffa le cœur du blond et celui-ci, dans ces pensées, ne put retenir Ban qui se mit à le chatouiller le ventre et les côtes. Ils riaient comme deux gamins et leur vus faisait sourire le peu de passant qui se promenait encore à cette heure.

Pitié Ban-chan !! Arrêtes !! Je n'en peux plus !! Bégaya le torturé entre deux spasmes de rires.

Tu le mérites !!

Ban-chan !! Je .. je ferais .. tout ce que tu veux !!

Ah oui ?

Oui !

Tout ??

Pitié !!

Très bien …

Ban cessa de chatouiller son coéquipier, qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. L'empereur de la foudre s'étendit contre Ban, qui était allonger, puis l'enlaça. Le garçon au yeux bleues répondit légèrement à l'étreinte. Ginji avait raison, pensa le possesseur du Jaga, il était bon de se défouler. Il repensa alors à la promesse que Ginji lui avait fait un peu plus tôt, pour qu'il cesse ces chatouilles. Que pourrait-il lui demander de faire ? Se balader avec une pancarte écrit «crétin» dans le dos ? Non, pas bon pour les affaires. Quoi alors ? Il tourna légèrement son visage pour regarder son partenaire, la tête posée sur son torse. Il fixa ces lèvres.

Ginji ?

Hum ??

Embrasses-moi.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque le blond lui jeta un regard étonné. Il se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con !

Où veux tu que je t'embrasse ?

Bien ! Ginji semblait ne pas avoir compris. Il suffisait de lui raconter une connerie et rien de fâcheux ne se déroulera. Pourtant son corps se battit contre son esprit et il posa l'un de ces doigts sur sa bouche.

Là !

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit le blond, non pas se mettre à fuir, mais se rapprocher de lui. Ban sentit les lèvres de Ginji effleurer les siennes. Puis la pression s'accentua. Un goût doux, sucré et tendre. Le goût de Ginji. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes, puis ils cessèrent. Le blond reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et sentit la main de Ban lui caresser les cheveux. Le brun souriait, comblé. Soudain, L'empereur se leva brusquement.

Ginji ? Qu'est-ce que tu …

Ban-Chan !!

Quoi ??

Si on mangeait des ramens ce soir ?

Le blond avait un sourire lumineux. Ban le regarda interdit. Il pensa.

Pourquoi j'aime un crétin comme lui ??

Voilà !! C'était la minute tendresse ! Vous pouvez maintenant dégobiller la niaiseries total de ce One-shot !! Bis

Ps : Ça manque de fic alors, osez !! Écrivez !


End file.
